Bad dad
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: Uni fic. Gary's abusive dad is back, so he and his kid brother move in with Miranda and her parents. But a new life creates all sorts of opportunities for mayhem for Gary and Jake. (Warning, contains some themes some people may find upsetting) please R&R
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home!" Gary called letting himself in to the house, discarding his back pack full of clothes on the floor. "Mum!? Jake?!" He paused before going through to the kitchen as he started raiding the cupboards and fridge.

"Gaz!"

Gary turned around to see his younger brother of 12 smiling at him.

"Hey!" He smiled giving him a hug. "Where's mum?!"

"Out"

"When she coming back?!" Gary asked between mouthfulls of food .

Jake shrugged.

Gary watched his brother closely, instantly recognising something had changed over the past few months whilst he was at uni.

"What's up Jake?!"

Jake shook his head.

"Jake?" Gary pressed.

"Just leave it? OK?" Jake sighed before going back up to his room which he shared with Gary when he wasn't at university.

" Jake hang on!" Gary ran up the stairs,taking them two at a time. "What aren't you telling me?!" He followed him into the room. "What's happened?"

"Your dads back"

"What?" Gary asked, full of anger and hatred. "Since when?"

"Few months."

Gary shook his head, "is he living here?"

Jake nodded sadly.

Gary moaned angrilyd before running across the landing, picking up the phone. He dialled a number and put it between his head and shoulder, returning to the room he starting rummaging through his old wardrobe waiting for her to answer the phone.

"Gary what are you doing?"

"If hes back I'm leaving!" He shouted grabbing a few old back packs, he threw them on the floor and grabbed the remainder of his clothes from the cupboard, chucking them on the pile of bags.

"Gary you cant go!" Jake said quietly panick in his voice.

Gary ignored him, "hi, is Miranda there please? Its Gary!" He said down the phone whilst throwing the clothes into the bags and rushing them downstairs.

He chucked the bags in the corner with his backpack as he was on the phone. He hung up and went back upstairs.

"Gary don't go, please!" Jake started crying.

"I've got to" he replied softly.

"You can't!"

"What arent you telling me?" Gary starred at him.

Jake slowly turned around and lifted his T-shirt up.

"Oh my god? Did he do this?!"

Jakes back was covered in black bruises and scars.

Jake nodded.

"I'll bloody kill him!" Gary shouted barging out of the room.

Almost on cue the front door opened.

His mum and dad entered the house.

Gary raced down the stairs. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screamed , he grabbed his dad and threw him against the wall.

"Get of me you creep,who said you could come home?!" The man fired back.

"Gary, get off of him!" His mum screamed.

Jake stood at the top of the stairs, watching terrified.

"You come back afterall these years. You hate me as a child, run off with another woman. Then ten years later your back.. HITTING MY BROTHER? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Gary ignored the cries of his mother and the swear words of his father.

"The man who created a peice of scum like you!"

"Your not even his dad! His father was a good man, treated us all with respect. Your not even his dad and your hurting him! A real man wouldn't lay a finger on a child!"

"And your a real man are you?!" His father replied aragontly. He pushed Gary off of him. "You have no right to be here, this isn't your home. And if I want to hit that boy, I will, because he's just going to turn into the same, worthless piece of shit you are!"

Without thinking, Gary turned around and punched his father in the face, knocking him straight to the floor. "DONT YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! YOUR AN ABUSIVE DRUNKEN BULLY OF A TWAT!" Gary then kicked his father, right in the stomach, watching as he keeled over in agony, "TAKE A VERY LONG WALK OFF OF A VERY SHORT CLIFF" he growled between gritted teeth, he tturned to face his mum who was crying in the corner, gobsmacked. His hand slowly raised to his face, the corner of his eye was hurting from where his father had lashed out. He ignored the blood that dribbled down from his nose.

His father was leant against the wall, holding his bleeding face.

Gary bent down and scooped up his few backpacks before barging out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Jake ran down the stairs following him, trampling through the freshly laid snow to garys car.

"I love you" Jake said softly as Gary chucked the bags in his boot before slamming the door.

He turned to face his brother; sighing soflty he bundled him into his hands. "It won't last, he'll leave again. But its up to you now, you've got to look after mum, OK?"

Jake nodded his head. "Will I see you again? Gaz, where are you going?"

"I love you too!" Gary kissed his brothers head before letting him go, and climbing into the car. He slammed the door and put his key in the ignition, the car roared into life.

"Gary, wait please!"

He looked at his brother one last time before putting his seat belt on and driving off down the road.

He looked in the rear mirror to see his brother stood in the middle of the road, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

*a few hours later*

"Mum, are you sure Garys OK to stay for a while?"

"Of course he is Miranda. Did he say how long he'll be?"

Miranda shook her head, watching the snow fall outof the window. "I hope hes OK." She sighed.

Her dad, charles, went and stood next to his daughter. Penny had gone to make up the bed in the guest room. "He means alot to you doesn't he?" He said softly.

"Of course he does,he's my best friend" Miranda replied looking at the clock again.

"I know he means more to you than that" Charles added.

"No, dad, we don't have these conversations, its just weird."

"OK poppet!" Charles smiled leaving.

Miranda went back upstairs and watched out of her bedroom window.

She smiled when the familiar sight of Gary's yellow mini pulled up in her driveway. She dived up and ran down stairs, "he's here!" She shouted to her parents as she quickly pulled her shoes and jacket on and ran out of the house.

Gary climbed out of the car and closed the door.

Miranda ran at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shes sighed softly as he started to cry in her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist desperately.

They stay like that for a few minutes whilst Gary stopped crying.

"I'm sorry!" He said soflty as he let her go.

"Don't be daft, come on in, get warmed up" she replied softly as she opened his boot and took out his bags. "Come on" she took his hand but he flinched.

"Gary?" She eyed him suspiciously.

Thats when she noticed the black bruising around his eye and his heavily bruised knuckles.

"What happened?" She asked terrified.

"I hit him"

She noticed his eyes well up and decided not to push the matter. Instead leading him into the house.

Penny and charles stood in the hallway waiting for him, and gasped when they saw his eye.

"Oh Gary!" penny said softly wrapping her arms around him, "let me get you some ice for your face!" She quickly exited.

"Are you alright champ?" Charles asked.

"I'll be fine" Gary replied.

"Did you give as good as you got?"

A small smile appeared on Gary's face, "could say that"

"Good man. Go on, go sit yourself down, I'll take your bags to your room"

"Not its fine,honestly"

"I insist, go on!" Charles took his bags and went upstairs.

Gary removed his jacket and hung it on a peg and placed his shoes on the mat. Slumping through to the living room and sitting down putting his head in his hands.

"Here love"

Gary looks up and great fully took the bag of frozen peas from penny, placing them on his face.

Charles re entered the room grabbing two glasses and his bottle of whiskey pouring Gary one.

"Thanks" he smiled taking a drink.

"You do know, you've always got a bed here, when and if you need one." Penny said softly.

Gary sighed, nodding his head great fully.

"What happened?"

"Charles! You can't ask that" Penny hissed.

"No its fine." Gary smiled. "You deserve to know" he downed his whiskey before continuing, " I got back, it was empty, well, apart from Jake.. my kid brother. And, you know, it had changed, didn't feel like home. Jake told me he was back. But, he's been hitting him, full on, Jakes covered in bruises. Then they got back, dad stunk of booze and I lost ."

"The coward! Who can hurt a child?" Penny said softly.

Gary started to cry.

"Gary?" Miranda asked softly.

"I feel so bad, I've just left him there... with that man!"

"No, tomorrow your going back, and you going to get Jake and all of his things, and your going to bring him to stay with us for the time being, until we work out the next move!" Penny said sternly.

Gary shook his head, " its bad enough ive imposed, never mind burdening you with him as well"

"I insist! Charles will go with you tomorrow, and you will bring that boy to safety."

"Thank you" Gary burst out crying again, standing up and wrapping his arms around penny, "thank you so much"

"Its fine honestly"

"Its okay son, as long as he's safe" Charles smiled.


End file.
